$\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}3\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
We can think of ${3} \times {2}$ as $3$ rows of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}3\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ &\phantom{{\times}}C6 \end{aligned}$